camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Celandia Breen
|history= |journal=WIP |name=Celandia "Tenebris" Algea Breen |title=Survivor of the Damned |location=Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York |affiliation=Herself |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born=August 12, 1984 |age=16 (Physically) 30+ (Chronologically) |species=Human Demigod/Demititan |nationality=American |sexuality=Heterosexual |accent=Slight Irish accent |inspiration=Calliope Blitz, one of my fanfic OCs, and China Sorrows from Skulduggery Pleasant book series |interests=Collecting spellbooks, complex ways of magic, etc. |active rp=None |created=26/3/2015 |updated=6/4/2015 |plans=WIP |month powers=None |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= }} |pet=None |bedroom=Cela's Cranny |weapon images= L_german-officers-rapier-sword-1303.jpg|''τελευταίος'', Final, CB rapier one RapierN.jpg|''απεργία'', Strike, CB rapier two Reserved_for_Omnia.jpg|An assortment of daggers |quote2=''Everyone has choices to make; no one has the right to take those choices away from us. Not even out of love.'' |file2=NS2.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= |likes=Magic, learning new spells, fighting, brewing potions, the cold |dislikes=Heat, sleeping |colour=Green |music=Modern |food=Fancy food |animal=Bear |book=The Mortal Instruments Series |quote3=''If you really love something, you never try to keep it the way it is forever. You have to let it be free to change.'' |drink=Ginger ale |song=Dark Horse by Katy Perry |movie=Frozen |sport=Volleyball, ballroom dancing |other=- |skills=Mystical knowledge, stealth, trickery, battle strategies, and quick to improvise |weapon=Rapiers, and any other blade |strength=Willing to deal the killing blow for her friends |weakness=Caring will be her downfall. |led=None |been=None |model=Naomi Scott |gender=Female |eye=Green |hair=Black |height=5"7' |weight=118lbs |ethnicity=Irish-Greek-American |hand=Ambidextrous, originally left |shoe=5 |blood=O- |voice=Soprano |marks=Carved/tattooed symbols cover most of her body, though are hardly visible |body=Slim |more images= |one=Mysterious |best=Skin |worst=Eyes |change=Remove curse. |mental=Unstable |disorders=Schizophrenia, MPD |medical=None |mother=Hecate |father=Adriel Breen |creator=N/A |half=Cabin 20 |full=N/A |other relatives=Grandparents Breen |family album=WIP |home=Camp Half-blood |earliest=Playing in her mansion garden |best=Getting claimed by Hecate |school=Two different schools in Massachusetts |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts=First monster kill First demigod murder First spell cast |nicknames=Cello (Grandparents) |native= English |languages= Irish Gaelic, Ancient Greek, French, and American English |flaw= Inability to believe in the goodness of humanity |fears= Succumbing to her darkness |hobbies= Book collecting |motto=''If you never tell anyone the truth about yourself, eventually you start to forget.'' |won't=Kill another person in cold blood again. |admires= Hecate |influenced= Kronos |compass= Leaning towards South |past person=Rissel Baumeister (half-brother) |current person=None |crisis=Calmly with indefinite style |problems=Alone with confidence and a good amount of style |change= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |dream=N/A |current=N/A |quote4=''As long as there is love and memory, there is no true loss.'' |file3=NS1.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Can easily become her past self if she snaps |bad=Rarely ever sleeps |sleep=Extremely, and EXTREMELY EXTREMELY light. You could drop a pen and she'd shoot up awake. |quirk=Tends to be extremely vague |attitude=- |talents=Quite perceptive, sharp memory |social=Very reclusive, charming if needed |relationships= |ease=Poring over spellbooks |priority=To ultimately redeem herself. |past=Being unable to stop herself from killing people |accomplishment=Learning to understand and seek for redemption |secret=She killed many innocent demigods in cold blood during the second war. |known=Few |tragedy=Lost her sanity |wish=Find a way to bring back those she cruelly murdered. |cheated=N/A |relates=Not really |strangers=Not quite right in the head |lover=Honest |friends=Misguided, seeking redemption |familyp=Sweet |first impression=Weird |like most=- |like least=- }} Etymology *Her first name, Celandia, means "swallow" in Greek. *"Algea" were spirits of pain, sorrow, etc. in Greek mythology, possibly implying the latter Cela caused. *"Breen" is of Irish origin, meaning "sorrow." Category:Aeriesol Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hecate Category:16 years old Category:Celandia Category:Algea Category:Breen Category:Female Category:Heterosexual Category:Irish Category:American Category:Naomi Scott Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:Irish Accent Category:5'7 Category:Born in 1984 Category:Born in August Category:Ambidextrous Category:Type O- Category:Cursed Category:Leo Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power